


Five Years

by blklightpixie26



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1287715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blklightpixie26/pseuds/blklightpixie26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They were signed this morning and it's finished,"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Years

**Author's Note:**

> A special thanks to Kera for the beta work. I owe you so much for it.

Blond hair and black robes billowed behind the pale form that was quickly making its way down the hall. Papers were finally signed and his life was his own again. Yes he cared for the other person but not as he should have. It was a matter of doing as his father had asked for the time period and then making sure that the younger mans wife agreed to the terms. It was surprisingly easy once everything was explained to her. She would be getting a hefty sum, a place any where in the world she wanted and he would be able to keep Malfoy Manor and his child. Yes today was going to be the best day of his life.

The Head Auror plopped down into his chair and closed his eyes. He had only gotten back from a two month investigation which was going to be on it's way to the Wizengamot. He knew he would have to sit through the trial either as guard or to give testimony if not both. All Harry wanted was to go back home, settle in his bathtub with a bottle of brandy, then get some well earned sleep. 

The door to the office was thrown open and the blond walked in closing it and throwing a folder onto the brunette's desk. "Read."

An eyebrow went up. "First you know you shouldn't be here she'll find out and cause trouble. Secondly can this reading wait until after I get some sleep? Thirdly you do realize that you have just barged into the Head Auror's office without permission to be in this building much less this office."

The blond glared at him. "You can sleep after you read. I am willing to even make sure that you are well pampered after getting that grime off."

The darker sighed and picked up the folder reading over just the first couple pages then looked up at the blonde. "Are you sure? I mean really really sure?"

"They were signed this morning and it's finished," the blonde leaned on the desk. "Five years six months and two days of hell are finished. You are mine Harry James Potter."

Harry smiled. "Well then Mr Draco Lucius Malfoy, I suggest you and I get out of here and make good on that agreement."

"Two weeks and six hours you will be my husband." Draco stated before leaning in to kiss him.


End file.
